The Call
by Mindy K
Summary: Gail, Sharona's sister, and Sharona's other family, including Sharona ;-), are in for a surprise


The Call  
  
Sequel to: Admitting Pre-story to: The Baby and The Monk Generation Continues  
  
Two Years Later.  
  
"Hi mom!" "Not now Benjy. I'm on the phone with Gail." "Can I speak to her?" "Just a minute Gail." "Don't you have some homework to do?" "No." "Oh. Good. All right. When I'm done you can talk to her." He sighed. "All right." He sat down waiting for me to finish. "Gail? Are you still there?" "Yeah, I'm still here." "What were we talking about?" "I don't know. So, what's new with you sis?" "What do you mean?" "Guy-wise, have you met anyone? Are you dating?" "Yes and yes." "Well?" "Well what?" "Were you ever planning on telling me this?" "I don't know." "Nu, who is it? Do I know him?" "Yeah you know him." "Are you gonna keep on playing like this, or are you going to tell me? You know we're sisters we shouldn't keep stuff-" "You don't tell me everything!" "Would you please just tell me? Or are you embarrassed?" "It's Adrian." "Your boss? You're dating your boss! Are you crazy?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, well. you know he's not just some 'ordinary' guy-" "I know. That's why I love him. He's nice and kind, and he cares about me. That's not that easy to find. Just because you found a guy before me, doesn't mean you got the best one and the last!" "Don't you dare say anything bad about Randy!" "You wouldn't have met Randy if it wasn't for me and Monk!" "Fine. You win. Wait a minute! You love Monk?" "Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" "It's just that I never thought that you could like someone who's. you know. crazy." "He's a lot better since the last time since you saw him." "Probably because he has someone to love again." "What do mean?" "Well, think about it. He was so heartbroken from Trudy's death that it literally made him go crazy. Now he has someone to love again, and he's loved back, and that can probably give him the comfort to 'calm down'." I was shocked. Was I now the reason he was getting better? The more I thought about it the more it made sense. I partly liked it, but I was really worried. What if something was to happen to me? Something so horrible that Adrian was as bad as when Trudy died. What would he do without me? Would he just get another nurse? Would it be that simple? I thought maybe that he was getting better on his own, which he probably is, at a barely noticeable rate. I bet it's not only that I'm his nurse, but that I'm his "girlfriend" too. "Sharona? Sharona? Sharona! Are you still there?" "Yeah. I was just thinking." "What about? I think I said your name five times!" "What you just said. It makes me think." "Huh? Forget it." "The problem is: I can't." Gail sighed. "How far are you into your relationship?" "He asked me yesterday if I ever wanted to get married again. I think that might mean-" "He's going to propose!" "Yeah, maybe." "Is that what you were going to say?" "Yeah." "Did you say you might want to get married again?" "Yeah." "Did you mean it?" "Yeah." "If he does ask, what are you going to say?" "I've been thinking about that since he asked me. I think I'm going to say yes." I was so excited just thinking about marring Monk. I realized just how much I loved him. "Wow! I guess I won't be the only one to be a newlywed in our family!" I thought about her husband, Lieutenant Randall Disher. I was right about what I had told her before on the phone: You wouldn't have met Randy if it wasn't for me and Monk! He was looking for Adrian, when Monk, Benjy, and me had to stay over at Gail's house after the earthquake, and Monk was busy, so Gail got to meet Randy then. I never really liked Randy, but now I have to because he's my younger sister's husband. He always says something mean to Monk or me when he gets a good opportunity. He's only a little nicer because he's married to my sister. "Sharona?" "Yeah?" "Have you and Adrian kissed yet?" "Yeah." "How is he?" "Perfect." I sighed, thinking about him. Aside from his still being sick and all that, he was perfect. "Sharona, I understand if you don't feel like answering this, but I'm just curious. Don't get mad at me, ok?" "Ok." I expected her to something really mean, but she didn't. "Have you and Adrian. um.you know. yet?" "No. We both agreed we didn't want to go that far into our relationship, until we both felt it was the right thing to do, or we might wait until we're married." "Ok." She said that as uncomfortably as when she asked the question. "How's Benjy with all of this?" "Why don't you ask him? He's sitting right here." "Ok, let me speak to my nephew." I handed the phone to Benjy. "It's Gail." "I know." He took the phone and rolled his eyes at me. I sighed. "Hi Aunt Gail!" "Hi little nephew! What's up?" "Nothing here." "Are you sure?" "I don't know." "How are you?" "I'm good. You?" "I'm just fine. Benjy-" "Yeah?" "Are you ok with your mom and Mr. Monk dating?" "Yeah. Mr. Monk is a really nice guy." "Ok." While Gail started talking to Benjy, he put his hand over the mouthpart on the phone, told me Gail sounded surprised to hear that he thought Monk was a good guy. I sighed. Benjy started to half listen to what Gail was saying, and to show he was at least he was sort of listening, he kept on saying "uh-huh" just to keep her satisfied that he was still there and paying attention. After about ten minutes of talking with Gail, Monk came through the door with some food for dinner. "Yum!" I got up to say hello, kiss him, and ask what he got done today. He said he slept in, and got some bills paid, and then got dinner for us. "How'd you get to the store and then here?" "Taxi." "Oh. So, whatcha got there?" "Chicken, lettuce, soup, rolls, and ice cream." "Yum!" I said again. "Where's Benjy?" "As far as I know he's still on the phone with Gail." I sighed. "I told her about us." "You did?" "Yeah, is that ok with you?" He looked down. "What did she say?" "She was surprised. I don't think she really knew what to think." He looked up again. He didn't say anything. He just gave me a long kiss. Benjy walked up to us, and coughed to get our attention. "Hi Benjy!" "Hi Mr. Monk. Mom, Gail wants to speak to you again." "Alright." Benjy handed me the phone. "Hi again Gail." "Is he there?" "Yeah. So?" "Can I speak to him?" I sighed. I put the mouthpart on my shoulder so she couldn't hear what we were saying. "Gail wants to talk to you." "Ok." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Alright." I handed the phone to him. "Hi Gail!" He sounded so nervous. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I assumed it was good because he handed the phone back to me smiling; of course, that could just mean he was glad he was done talking to my sister. "Nice guy you got there." I looked at Adrian so relieved that my sister was starting to approve of Adrian. "You don't have to tell me that." I smiled. Monk smiled back. "Don't let him go, he's one in a million." "I know. He can't leave me, and I can't leave him." "We're both really lucky we found our 'perfect guys'." Gail and I both sighed thinking just how lucky we were to find guys that we loved. Two months later. Adrian and I were at his house eating dinner. Benjy was over at a friend's house for the night. When we were done, Monk asked if he could be excused, like he was a kid or something. I figured he just wanted to go to the bathroom or something. I wasn't at all suspicious. He got a movie, and he put it into the VCR. We watched it, still nothing to be suspicious about. He did seem a little nervous though. We were sitting on the couch, and he put his arm around my shoulders, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He replied. He cleared his throat. He got up and just stood in front of me. I didn't have a clue what he was doing. He started to speak. "Sharona, we've known each other for a long time now." He cleared his throat again. "Do you remember the time when we both said that we loved each other and fell asleep on your sofa?" I nodded. "I'm really not good at this." "You're doing fine." I didn't even know what he was doing, but I knew he needed some reassurance. "You've always been there for me, when I needed you, and not just as my nurse, but as a friend and girlfriend. We've had our disagreements, and you've quit plenty of times, but you always came back." He sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't live without you, and, unless I'm wrong, which, you know, I'm not, you feel the same way." I nodded, and a tear slid down my cheek, and I smiled. He took a small, light blue, velvety box, a box that could only mean one thing. He got down on one knee, and I knew. I cried some more. He opened the box. Inside lay a gold ring with a diamond; it was one of the prettiest things I had ever seen in my entire life. "Sharona Fleming-" "Yes?" "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" I felt happier than maybe I had felt in my entire life. He carefully pulled out the ring from the box and slid it carefully onto my ring finger. He kissed my hand gently. I lifted up his face, and I kissed him like never before. I was going to be married to someone who I loved more than anything. The next day I went with Adrian to Gail's house. Randy and Benjy were there. We walked in, holding hands. He was holding my left hand so they couldn't see the ring. "Hi everyone!" I said, anxious to tell them the good news. "Hi!" They all said at the same time. They didn't suspect anything. "Anything new?" Gail asked. Adrian and I looked at each other and smiled. I whispered to Adrian, "Why don't you tell Randy in another room? I kind of want to tell my family alone." "Sure I understand." "I knew you would." Without thinking we kissed in front of everyone. Everyone's eyes were wide open. "Um, Randy, can I speak with you in there? It's important." "Sure Monk." He sounded confused. I sat down in a chair by the sofa that Benjy and Gail were sitting on. I waited to make sure they had left the room before I began to speak. "What's this all about sis?" Gail asked very confused. "Yeah mom." Benjy replied just as confused. I held my left hand awkwardly so they wouldn't see the ring yet. I sighed. There's no good way to set them up for this so I might as well just spit it out. "Guys-" "Yeah?" They both said. "Last night, Adrian. Adrian. he." "He what?" Gail said. "He proposed to me." They both were speechless. Gail swallowed. "What did you say?" "Yes. See?" I showed them the ring. "Very nice." Gail said completely surprised. Benjy nodded, also completely shocked. "Wow." I sighed. "Congratulations!" Benjy said. "Same here." Benjy gave me a hug reassuring me that he was ok with this. Gail gave me a hug. We then had a family group hug. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. A minute later, Adrian and Randy came in. "Congratulations to both of you!" Randy said. That was the nicest thing he had ever said to us. "Thanks." I said. "Do you have any idea when the wedding is going to be?" Gail asked eager to hear the answer. I looked at Adrian. He sighed, "I don't know. We only decided to get married. That's the biggest decision we've made so far." I nodded in agreement. We all sighed in shock of this new news. We all didn't really know what to think, but we knew that we were happy.  
  
After we married.  
  
One year later. "Monk?" "Yeah?" I sighed. "You'd better sit down." He looked at me strangely, and he sat down. "What is it Sharona?" I don't know how I'm going to tell him this. I thought to myself. Do I have to tell him? Can't he just figure it out after it's already happened? I sighed again. You wish Sharona! "Monk, I'm. I'm." "You're what Sharona?" He asked me nervously. "I'm..." He's not ready for this. I wish I didn't have to tell him. "I'm pregnant." "You're serious?" I nodded. "Oh my God." He started mumbling to himself. "Oh my God. Oh my God." "Adrian, are you ok?" "I don't think so." I came over to sit next to him, but he got up and started to pace and say "Oh my God" a couple more times. "Am I-" I nodded. "Oh my God! I've never been a. a. father before.Oh my God! I'm a father!" "Adrian, please calm down." "Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? I. We. are going to have a. a.baby!" "Adrian! Look, look at me!" He stopped pacing and looked at me. I didn't really know what to say. "Everything's going to be just fine. You'll see. In eight months, I'll give birth, and you won't have to do really anything. In the very beginning, there's not that much for you to do, besides watch Benjy, and he's a big guy now so that's not really a problem." I tried my hardest to think of something that wouldn't make him more anxious. "Adrian, just sit down, relax." "RELAX? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX?" "It's not like I'm this terrible woman, who you're not even married to, that you don't even love or care about at all! I'm your wife now Adrian. We've never been apart since the day we met. We love each other! I've been married to you for a year now! Don't you trust me-us- that everything will be all right?" He looked down. "I'm sorry Sharona. I don't know what came over me." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Don't be sorry." Once again I had no idea what to say. My ex-husband was nothing like this when I told him I was pregnant with Benjy. In fact, he didn't really seem to care at all. I guess it's a much better thing to be over-worried about something like this, than to not care at all. "Sharona?" "Yeah?" I asked nervously. He sat down next to me. "I don't think I know how to be a good father." "What do you mean? You're great with Benjy! You'll be fine, I know it." I leaned in to kiss him. We kissed, but it wasn't the same. "I'm sorry Sharona. But." "But what?" I swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He looked down again. "Adrian-" "Yeah?" He looked up again. "I love you more than anything in the world. You're going to be a great father. We've gotten through everything else." He lightly laughed. "Please don't worry so much." He nodded, and said, "I can't believe I'm a father. Me, a father, it just doesn't seem to be right. Are you sure?" I nodded. He sighed. "I can't believe this is happening." I knew it was a stupid question, but I just had to be sure, "Are you 'happy' at all about all of this?" He nodded, "I couldn't be happier. or more shocked. You and me." "What about us?" He sighed. "When I first met you, I thought you were so beautiful, but I tried to tell myself that it was wrong to feel that way about someone else than Trudy." He sighed again. "I never thought I would be this lucky; to marry again, to you; and now, you're pregnant with my baby." He shook his head trying to absorb all of this. "I just never thought my life could be this way. I never thought I'd have the guts to propose to you. I never thought you'd feel the same way I feel about you." I took his hand and said, "I feel just as lucky and happy to have you in my life." He smiled. I smiled back. "I love you." I said, feeling more confident and happy. "I love you too." This time he finally sounded like he knew that everything was going to be all right; and though nobody really knows what's going to happen, I seemed to know, then and there, that somehow, somehow everything would be all right.  
  
END 


End file.
